Cloudy Misbehaves At Dairy Queen
Summary When Russell ran out of Much things to create Cherry Pie, Cloudy visited Dairy Queen with Zoe, all Cloudy wanted is Oreo Firework blizzard, but a Cashier said that he ran out of Oreo Firework blizzards, so Cloudy decided to destroy Dairy Queen with a Giant mallet, then Cloudy got in deep trouble when he got home. Transcript Cloudy: Hey, Zoe Trent! Zoe: What is it, Cloudy? Cloudy: Since you're babysitting me, can we go to Dairy Queen for dessert? Zoe: No. We're having Cherry Pie. Cloudy: But Zoe, I don't want Cherry Pie! I want Dairy Queen! Zoe: Cloudy, for the last time, the answer is no. Russell Ferguson: Zoe, I don't have anything to make Cherry Pie! Zoe: Did you hear That Cloudy? Russel said that he doesn't have anything to make Cherry Pie. That means we can go. Cloudy: Yay! (At Dairy Queen) Cashier: Welcome to Dairy. How can we help you today? Cloudy: I would like a Oreo Firework blizzard, please. Cashier: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of Oreo Firework blizzards. Cloudy: What? Is this some sort of sick joke? Cashier: Don't feel bad, cloud. How about some Cotton Candy blizzards instead? Cloudy: Why? Zoe: Because, Cloudy, they're out of Oreo Firework blizzards. Why don't you get some Cotton Candy blizzards instead? Cloudy: (Kidaroo's voice) NO WAY! I WANT A OREO FIREWORK BLIZZARD AND THAT'S FINAL! Cashier: Uh-oh... Zoe: Cloudy, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either have Cotton Candy blizzards, or you'll have nothing at all and we'll go home. Your choice. Cloudy: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a few tampons, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Zoe: Cloudy, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Cloudy: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Dairy Queen! Zoe: Cloudy, please stop it right now! Cloudy: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage Dairy Queen! (Cloudy grabs a giant mallet and destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all. After he is done, police cars arrive on the scene) Cloudy: That's what they get for messing up my day! Zoe: Cloudy, you're in trouble now. Here come the police. Police Officer: Oh my goodness, cloud. Did you destroy Dairy Queen with that mallet? Zoe: She did. Cloudy: Yes, sir. I did. Police Officer: Cloudy, I can't believe you used a giant mallet to demolish a public restaurant. You know it's against the law for someone to use weapons at a public restaurant, especially if it's a little child. That's it! We're not allowing you to go to any public restaurants again until further notice. Zoe: Cloudy, I can't believe you got us into trouble like this. That's it! We're going home, and you're not getting anything at all. Get in the car right now. (In the car) Cloudy: Waaaaaaaah! Zoe: Stop crying, Cloudy. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't get anything. Cloudy: But Zoe, all I wanted was an Oreo Firework Blizzard, but they didn't give me any. That's why I asked you to engage me. Zoe: No, the reason why they didn't give you what you wanted was because they didn't have any Oreo Firework Blizzards. You're the one who got us in trouble by destroying Dairy Queen with a mallet. I shouldn't have taken you to Dairy Queen since you acted like a little monster. Cloudy: (angry, Kidaroo's voice) I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SCOLD ME FOR ACTING BADLY! (The car crashes into the tree) Zoe: (angry, Wiseguy's voice) Cloudy, you're in so much trouble now. Just wait until your parents hear about this. (At home) Cloud Cat: We're home, Zoe. Cloudette: Did Cloudy behave? Zoe: No, he didn't, Mr. and Mrs. Cloudy. You will not believe what he did. He destroyed Dairy Queen just because he didn't get what he wanted. Now he’s been banned from going to any public restaurant until further notice. And on the way home, he yelled at me, which made me crash my car into a tree. Cloudette: What?! Cloudy, we're very disappointed in you for destroying Dairy Queen just because you didn't get what you wanted. You're grounded for a month, young man. Cloud Cat: There will be no more Rovio, no more Cartoon Network, no more Boomerang, no more NickToons, no more Nickeldeon, no more Angry Birds and Rayman merchandise, and nothing else for you. You’ll only watch baby shows, eat health food, play video games and educational games and wear diapers. Now go do these stuff from now on! The End (I love Cotton Candy) Category:Cloudy Gets Grounded Season 1